Eifersucht
by Robin Knight
Summary: Riku bereitet alles für seine Hochzeit mit Sora vor, doch dies führt dazu, dass dieser auf den Gedanken kommt, dass Riku ihn betrügt. Kann Riku verhindern, dass Sora s Eifersucht und ein Missverständnis ihre Beziehung beendet?


**Eifersucht**

I wake up every evening,

with a big smile on my face.

And it never feels out of place

and you're still probably working,

at nine to five pace.

I wonder how bad that tastes.

Sora seufzte und sah auf die leere linke Seite des gemütlichen Doppelbettes, dass er mit Riku teilte. Schon wieder Überstunden? Hören die überhaupt nicht mehr auf?, fragte er sich in Gedanken und beschloss seinen Freund in der Arbeit anzurufen, um zumindest seine Stimme zu hören, wenn er ihn schon nicht mehr zu sehen bekam. Lächelnd stand der Brünette auf und wählte Riku´s Handynummer. „Mnnn. Kannst du nicht einmal jetzt dein Handy ausschalten, Dem?", hörte er Riku´s Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung. „Wieso mein Handy? Das ist doch deines Ri"., hörte er die Antwort von Demyx. „Was!?! Und das sagst du mir jetzt!?!", hörte er darauf den Silberhaarigen brüllen. „Ha – Hallo?", fragte Riku keuchend. Sora schluckte, bevor er antwortete: „Sorry, hab´ mich verwählt". „S – Sora? Schatz, bist du das?", fragte der Silberhaarige leise, doch hörte schließlich nur noch das ‚Tut – Tut', das erklingt wenn der andere Teilnehmer aufgelegt hatte. „Scheiße"., fluchte Riku, nahm seine Sachen und rannte aus Demyx´ s Wohnung.

When you see my face,

hope it gives you hell,

hope it gives you hell.

When you walk my way,

hope it gives you hell,

hope it gives you hell.

Sora war verzweifelt. Was war nur geschehen? Sein Herz schlug wie wild, als er sich vorstellte, dass Riku ihn betrogen haben könnte. Nein, er würde das nicht tun, oder? Die azurblauen Augen des Brünetten füllten sich mit Tränen und er gewährte ihnen freien Lauf nachdem er den Ring von seinem Finger gestreift hatte, den der Silberhaarige ihm zu seinem Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. War jetzt alles aus und vorbei? Sora war so in seinen Gedanken versunken, dass er nicht hörte, wie die Haustür geöffnet wurde und jemand die Treppe zu ihrem Schlafzimmer hinaufrannte.

Riku stand wenige Sekunden später keuchend in der Tür und stotterte: „Sora? Darling, hör´ zu es war nicht ...". Der Brünette stemmte sich hoch und sah Riku weinend an: „Es war nicht was ich dachte? Was war es dann?" „Baby, ich würde dich NIE betrügen, das weißt du doch, oder?", fragte der Silberhaarige mit brüchiger Stimme. „Weiß ich das?", fragte Sora sarkastisch, stand auf und ging auf seinen Freund zu. „Warum denkst du, bin ich so schnell nach Hause gekommen? Wenn ich dich betrügen würde, wäre es mir egal gewesen, was du denkst. Es ist mir aber nicht egal, was du denkst"., erklärte Riku leise. „Vielleicht willst du auch nur sicher gehen, dass ich nicht unsere Wohnung verlasse, bevor du mir eine neue Lüge auftischst?", sagte der Brünette gekränkt und verließ ihr gemeinsames Schlafzimmer.

Now where´s your picket fence, love

and where´s that shiny car

and did it ever get you far?

You never seem so tense, love.

I´ve never seen you fall so hard.

Do you know where you are?

And truth be told: I miss you.

And truth be told: I´m lying.

"Sora!! Das stimmt nicht und das weißt du!!", rief Riku ihm nach und schlug mit der Faust gegen die Tür, nachdem sie der Brünette voller Wut zugeschlagen hatte. Der Silberhaarige schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn und seufzte: „Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass er das falsch versteht. Aber wie soll ich unsere Hochzeit vorbereiten, wenn ich ständig zu Hause bin?"

Sora indessen hatte es sich im Wohnzimmer gemütlich gemacht, hing seinen düsteren Gedanken nach und der Frage ob er nun einen Schlussstrich unter ihre Beziehung machen sollte oder nicht. Hör´ immer auf dein Herz, es zeigt dir den richtigen Weg., hörte er seine Mutter in Gedanken sagen und neue Tränen liefen über seine Wangen. Wenn er auf sein Herz hörte, wusste er, dass er – vielleicht – diesen ‚Fehltritt' verzeihen würde. Aber eine Garantie, dass so etwas nie wieder geschah, gab es nicht.

When you see my face,

hope it gives you hell,

hope it gives you hell.

When you walk my way,

hope it gives you hell,

hope it gives you hell.

If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well,

Then he's a fool, you're just as well.

Hope it gives you hell,

oh, hope it gives you hell.

Der Brünette seufzte. Warum war es nur so schwer eine richtige Entscheidung zu fällen? Sora war so in seinen düsteren Gedanken versunken, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie Riku ins Wohnzimmer kam und vor der Couch stehen blieb. „Sora? Hast du dich ein wenig beruhigt?", fragte der Silberhaarige sanft. Sora sah zu seinem Freund hoch und grummelte: „Was willst du?" „Reden"., seufzte Riku und nahm neben seinem Lover Platz. „Und worüber willst du reden?", fragte der Brünette beleidigt. „Darüber was du heute alles falsch verstanden hast". „Falsch verstanden? Was bitte hätte ich bei unserem ‚Telefongespräch' falsch verstehen sollen?", regte sich Sora erneut auf. „Alles. Du hast alles falsch verstanden. Aber ich kann es dir erklären".

Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself:

Where did it all go wrong?

But the list goes on and on.

And the truth be told: I miss you

and the truth be told: I'm lying.

Sora stand auf und sah Riku mit vor Wut funkelnden Augen an. „Ich kann dir auch etwas erklären! Wenn Demyx besser für dich ist und dich besser behandelt als ich, dann bitte nimm ihn! Dann ist er genauso ein Idiot wie du! Wer braucht dich schon? Ich nicht!" Mit diesen Worten nahm der Brünette Riku´s Ring in die Hand und warf ihn vor dessen Füße. „Sora, was soll das? Warum lässt du mich nicht erklären? Warum wirfst du deinen Ring weg?", rief der Silberhaarige mit Panik in seiner Stimme. „Warum? Ganz einfache Antwort darauf: Es ist aus!" Sora drehte sich um und rannte so schnell er konnte zur Haustür und hinaus ins Freie. Riku sollte seine Tränen und auch seinen Schmerz nicht sehen. „SORA!!! Bleib´ hier! SOOOORAAAA!!!", rief Riku ihm nach, doch der Brünette ignorierte ihn und lief weinend die Straße entlang.

Now you'll never see,

what you've done to me.

You can take back your memories,

they're no good to me.

And here's all your lies,

you can look me in the eyes,

with that sad, sad look,

that you wear so well.

Der Silberhaarige rannte Sora hinterher, konnte ihn aber nicht einholen. Mit rasendem Herzen und Angst, dass dem Brünetten etwas zustoßen könnte, nahm er sein Handy und rief Demyx an. „Dem? Ich – ich brauche deine Hilfe"., keuchte Riku und Demyx antwortete: „Sag´ nicht, du willst jetzt wieder alles ändern. Weißt du wie lange wir gebraucht haben, damit die Einladungen für eure Hochzeit perfekt aussehen?" „Darum geht es nicht, Dem". „Worum dann?", fragte der Blonde erstaunt. „Sora ist weg". „Weg? Was – was meinst du mit weg?", fragte Demyx nun alarmiert. „Er hat unser ‚Telefongespräch' heute am späten Nachmittag total missverstanden. Dem, er dachte – nein, er denkt – wir hätten ein Verhältnis!", rief Riku und Demyx begann zu lachen. „Dem, jetzt ist nicht die Zeit für Späße!" „Sorry, Ri, aber ... du bist zwar gutaussehend und ich finde dich sehr sympathisch, aber leider bist du nicht mein Typ". Der Silberhaarige seufzte, bevor er antwortete: „Danke, Dem. Könntest du das bitte wiederholen, wenn wir Sora gefunden haben?" „Gerne, bin gleich bei dir"., verabschiedete sich Demyx bevor Riku ihm noch sagen konnte, wo er zu finden war.

When you see my face,

hope it gives you hell,

hope it gives you hell.

When you walk my way,

hope it gives you hell,

hope it gives you hell.

When you hear this song and sing along, oh

you´ll never tell.

Then you´re the fool,

I´m just as well,

hope it gives you hell.

When you hear this song,

I hope that it will give you hell.

And when you sing along,

I hope that it puts you through hell.

Der Silberhaarige schlug sich gegen die Stirn und seufzte: "Warum nur habe ich Freunde, die nicht mitdenken?" Da läutete plötzlich sein Handy nochmals und Demyx fragte nervös lachend: „Äh – wo sagtest du, wartest du auf mich?" „Ich stehe vor meiner – unserer – Wohnung und du hast mich gar nicht gefragt, wo ich warte"., antwortete Riku leicht genervt. „Oh, also bis gleich"., gab Demyx darauf Antwort und das Gespräch war beendet.

Einige Minuten später:

Demyx und Riku fuhren mit Demyx´s ‚Mercedes' – oder die Schrottkarre die irgendwann einmal tatsächlich ein Auto Marke Mercedes gewesen war – die Straße entlang auf der Suche nach Sora. „Warum hast du ihm nicht gesagt, weshalb du wirklich bei mir warst?", wollte der Blonde wissen. „Dem?" „Ja?" „Bist du so dumm oder stellst du dich nur so? Natürlich hab´ ich ihm nicht gesagt, weshalb ich bei dir war! Die ganzen Hochzeitsvorbereitungen sowie die Hochzeit selbst sind eine Überraschung! Da kann ich doch nichts darüber sagen. Außerdem ließ er mich sowieso nicht zu Wort kommen"., erklärte der Silberhaarige und schrie kurz darauf: „Halt an!" Demyx bremste so stark, dass die Reifen quietschten und Riku rief: „Mann! Kannst du nicht normal bremsen!?!" „Dir passt aber heute auch gar nichts, Riku!", schmollte der Blonde und stieg zusammen mit seinem Freund aus.

Sora stand verloren, verheult und frierend an eine Hausmauer gelehnt in einer finsteren Straße, die nur mit einer blinkenden Straßenlaterne mehr schlecht als recht beleuchtet wurde. Er hatte die quietschenden Autoreifen und das hastige Aussteigen der beiden jungen Männer gar nicht bemerkt, sondern dachte nur an die letzten Minuten, in denen er aus purer Wut heraus einfach so seine Beziehung beendet hatte, ohne den Mann, den er noch immer liebte, überhaupt zu Wort kommen zu lassen. Wer war nun der Idiot, wenn nicht er selbst? Doch nun war es zu spät, seine Beziehung beendet und er war sich ganz sicher, dass Riku nicht einmal daran dachte, ihm nachzulaufen und zu fragen, warum er so überreagiert hatte.

„Riku"., seufzte Sora und neue Tränen begannen zu fließen. „Sora?", fragte Riku leise und der Brünette zuckte erschrocken zusammen. „Riku!?! Riku!!", rief Sora und ließ sich von dem Silberhaarigen in dessen Arme schließen. Stop! Ein Ex-Freund nahm einen doch nicht in die Arme, oder? Hatte er nur geträumt, dass er mit Riku Schluss gemacht hatte oder träumte er in diesem Moment? „Riku? Bist du es wirklich?", fragte Sora leise unter Tränen. „Hast du noch einen anderen Lover namens Riku der sich mit einem Verrückten namens Demyx auf die Suche nach seinem eifersüchtigen Freund macht? Natürlich bin ich es, Dummkopf". „Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig. Ich habe lediglich in meiner Wut überreagiert"., schmollte der Brünette.

„Überreagiert? Du wirfst mir vor dich zu betrügen, lässt mich nicht zu Wort kommen, als ich dir alles erklären wollte und machst einfach Schluss mit mir. Das nennst du überreagieren? Dann will ich nicht wissen, wie du dich benimmst, wenn du wirklich wütend bist"., erklärte Riku seufzend. „Müssten wir da nicht zusammen sein, damit du diese Erfahrung machen kannst?", fragte Sora hoffnungsvoll. „Ist eine Beziehung überhaupt beendet, wenn nur einer Schluss macht? Hätte ich da nicht auch Schluss machen müssen?", fragte der Silberhaarige zurück und lächelte dabei. „Willst du damit sagen, dass du mich Vollidiot wieder zurückhaben willst?" „Wenn der Verrückte und ich dir dann erklären dürfen, was du falsch verstanden hast?" „Ich bin nicht verrückt!", rief Demyx empört zu den beiden hinüber. „Nur verrückt genug, mit einer Schrottkarre im absoluten Halteverbot zu parken!", rief Riku lachend zurück und Demyx schmollte: „Ich stehe dort nur wegen dir!"

„Schatz, bevor du noch einmal überreagierst, muss ich dir sagen, dass ich dir nicht alles erklären kann, denn wenn ich dir alles erklären würde, wäre meine ganze Geheimniskrämerei umsonst gewesen"., erklärte der Silberhaarige und Sora strahlte: „Du hast eine Überraschung für mich?"

„Ja, aber du erfährst absolut nichts darüber. Zumindest nicht jetzt".

„Auch nicht ein klein wenig?"

„Nein".

„Und Demyx kann mir auch nichts darüber sagen?"

„Nein".

„Und ich kann dich auch nicht überreden, mir wenigstens ein wenig davon zu erzählen?"

„Nein".

„Bist du dir da sicher?"

„Ja".

„Ganz sicher?"

„Hörst du endlich auf zu fragen?"

„Nein?"

„Muss ich dich erst ruhig stellen?"

„Kannst du das?"

„Oh, komm her und ich zeig´s dir".

„Wie?"

„Ach, halt den Mund, Sora"., sagte Riku lächelnd, nahm seinen Freund in die Arme und beendete dessen Fragerei mit einem langen, liebevollen und leidenschaftlichen Kuss.


End file.
